1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to valves of a musical instrument and more particularly to a valve case of a musical instrument.
2. State of the Art
There are various types of brass-wind instruments that also utilize valves in order to change the pitch of the notes being played. Some of these instruments include, for example, trumpets, baritones, tubas and the like. Generally, depressing and releasing one or more of the piston valves of the instrument changes the length of the tubing, resulting in either lowering or raising the pitch. Conventional brass-wind valve instruments have individual valves that require maintenance and such maintenance occurs by unscrewing each individual valve and providing the maintenance. This is burdensome, particularly if maintenance is needed during a performance, such as needing to add oil to the valves.
In order to access the valve, a valve cap needs to be unthreaded from the valve casing, the valve removed, and maintenance performed. Then the valve cap needs to be threaded again onto the valve casing. Often times, when a user is in a hurry, the valve cap become cross threaded and causes damage to the musical instrument. Further, the valves have apertures extending through them that fluidly engage ports in the manifold portion the valves are retained within. Because the valves engage ports, it is critical that the valve is aligned and requires additional care and time to ensure. The time necessary to perform the maintenance on valves of an instrument is time consuming and difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of musical instruments for an improved valve system.